


Черта

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: Студ!Ау, в которой Томас любит Джеймса, и они встречаются, но по случайности Мэдисон умирает, и Том начинает сходить с ума, а Алекс вытаскивает его из этого состояния
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 4





	Черта

Александр едва слышно стучит клавишами по клавиатуре ноутбука, дописывая статью в газету и попивая кофе. Комната Томаса оказалось не такой уж и плохой, несмотря на ее хозяина, к которому Гамильтон испытывал странные, смешанные чувства. Что можно чувствовать к симпатичному парню, с которым, что не встреча, то драка или спор? Он вроде должен его ненавидеть, но почему в груди все замирает, когда Джефферсон попадает в поле зрения?  
Томас спокойно читает книгу, когда замечает, как руки начинают дрожать, а перед глазами все плывет.  
"Нет, нет, нет, только не опять!"  
Ему хочется позвать Алекса, но он не может даже слова сказать. Голос Джеймса опять всплывает в голове. Такой любимый и нежный... Когда-то.  
***

Оба они прекрасно помнят день, когда Вашингтон вошел в их аудиторию во время лекции, и по его виду было понятно, что он собирается сообщить что-то не очень приятное.  
За пару слов Томас почувствовал, словно внутри него что-то оборвалось, и он даже не осознал до конца происходящее, как на удивление всех спокойным и твердым голосом отпросился выйти. Джефферсон плохо помнит, как дошел до туалета, залетел в кабинку, и как слезы начали капать ему на пиджак и обувь.  
***

Томас закрывает уши руками, надеясь, что это поможет не слышать навязчивый голос, а из глаз опять начинают литься слезы. Алекс, услышав странный шум, оборачивается.  
\- Томас!  
Он вскакивает с места и подходит к парню. Осторожно берет его за запястья и пытается отвести его руки в стороны.  
\- Томас, ты меня слышишь? Посмотри на меня, Томас.  
Оставляя попытки, он вытирает слезы парню и ждет, пока тот откроет глаза.  
\- Томас, я здесь, все хорошо.  
Руки неосознанно оглаживают щеки парня, шею, спину.  
То, что у Томаса случаются такие панические атаки, знают только Алекс, Лафайетт, Джон и Геркулес. Так вышло, что когда об этом узнали, Томасу нужен был человек, который смог бы ему помочь, но кто?.. Вроде бы, популярный парень, желанный гость на вечеринках, а на деле, с кем он общался? По сути, это был один Джеймс, да и Лафайетт. Но у француза были свои проблемы и дела, которые он тут же хотел отложить, но Алекс сказал, что сможет справиться с Томасом. Джон посмотрел на него, как на ненормального. Конечно, про симпатию Алекса не знал абсолютно никто. Даже сам Томас. Так что, с любой другой точки зрения, они враги и нет смысла так помогать друг другу.  
Томас наконец открывает глаза, его еще немного трясет, но слезы, вроде, прекратились. Видеть лицо Гамильтона так близко, даже несмотря на их 'отношения' сейчас, он не привык, так что он немного отстраняется и пытается осознать, что произошло. Алекс понимает, что переступил черту, замечая удивление на лице Томаса.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Он не хочет убирать руку с его щеки, поэтому напоследок еще раз оглаживает ее.  
\- Хуже, чем обычно.  
Томас осторожно кладет руку поверх руки Алекса и убирает ее.  
\- Я принесу лекарства. - Гамильтон поднимается с кровати, и его голос звучит холоднее, чем он планировал. Черт.  
Томас лишь кивает, задумавшись о том, что его эта, так называемая 'болезнь', ухудшается. Обычно эти приступы случались только когда он оставался в полной, отвратительно звенящей тишине. Томас комфортно чувствует себя в таких шумных местах, как коридоры университета. Чуть сложнее приходится на парах. Когда преподаватель затихает, парень начинает едва слышно бормотать что-то себе под нос, либо рядом с ним сидит Алекс и тихо переговаривается с ним о чем-то.  
Юноша возвращается, протягивая какую-то таблетку и стакан воды. Томас сомневается, что такое смогут вылечить какие-то там таблетки, но послушно выпивает.  
Алекс отставляет стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и обнимает Томаса. Тот удивляется. С чего такие нежности?  
\- Я просто волнуюсь за тебя... - Неуверенно мямлит Гамильтон и крепче обнимает. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебя забирали в больницу. - Противное слово "психушка" или "дурка" не срывается с языка, но Томас прекрасно понимает, что только она ему и светит. Осторожно он обнимает Александра в ответ.  
\- С чего это? Мы же вроде как.. Враги.  
\- После такого только ублюдок останется тебе врагом.  
\- Если ты намекаешь на жалость, то-  
\- Нет. - Резко обрывает Алекс.  
\- Тогда что?  
Гамильтон мнется и отстраняется, садясь рядом с Томасом. Стоит ли ему опять переступать через черту? Или просто ее стереть, словно и не было?  
\- Я...  
Нет. Нет, нет, он не хочет говорить этого и затихает.  
\- Гамильтон, не молчи! - Чуть ли не в панике вскрикивает Томас. Ему хватило и одного приступа, спасибо.  
\- Люблю я тебя, вот что. - Бормочет Алекс, какой-то частичкой себя надеясь, что его не услышали.  
Томас едва начинает нервно улыбаться, глядя на парня.  
\- Нехорошо пользоваться моим состоянием, Александр.  
Что? Он ушам своим не верит. Его за ублюдка держат или что?!  
\- Да ты!... - Алекс вскакивает и хватается руками за воротник Томаса. - Я.. Никогда бы так не делал! - Он почти задыхается от возмущения. - Знаешь, что... Все, что я сказал - правда. - Алекс не отстраняется, продолжая смотреть в глаза Томасу. Он видит, как в них промелькнуло удивление, смятение и... Смущение?  
\- Алекс, ты...  
\- Люблю. Тебя. - Немного громче и увереннее повторяет Алекс.  
\- ... Дурак.  
\- Это еще почему?..  
Договорить ему не дали, Томас осторожно накрыл его губы своими и обнял за талию. Алекс тут же поддается, обнимая Джефферсона за шею, отвечая на поцелуй и позволяя доминировать.  
Томас отстраняется и внимательно осматривает Алекса.  
\- Еще. - Тот облизывает губы и смотрит в глаза Томасу. - Я слишком долго ждал.  
Парень усмехается, опять его целуя и прикрывая глаза, ощущая некий стыд перед Джеймсом. Это странно. Он вроде бы мертв, а чувство, будто изменяет. Томас хмурится, но тут же отгоняет от себя плохие мысли.  
Алекс отстранился, продолжая обнимать парня за шею и заглядывая ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает.  
\- Том?  
\- Не называй меня так. - Через некоторое время отзывается Томас. - Ощущение, будто сейчас отчитывать будут.  
-Томчи? Томми?  
Джефферсон вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Алекс тихо смеётся, заставляя Томаса улыбнуться. Кажется, это первый раз, после смерти Джеймса, когда он улыбается не своей дежурной улыбкой, а искренней.  
Алекса это приводит в некий восторг. Это ведь дает надежду на то, что Томас излечится? Парень крепко его обнимает и целует в щеку.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Алекс.


End file.
